


Szanse na miłość

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dean swoje, Ellen jest kochana, M/M, Michał wychowuje swoje rodzeństwo, Multi, POV Michael, Wszyscy są sierotami, bardzo dużo dzieci, bo rodzice im umarli, brak bety, nagroda za Tydzień SPN 2016, przepraszam, sieroty, to wszystko w tysiącu słów, tragic back story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Michał wychowuje swoje rodzeństwo i nie uważa, by miał szanse na miłość. Zresztą, związek nie jest mu do szczęścia potrzebny.Tekst na temat 10 (szanse) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Od dziecka Michał wiele oczekiwał od życia. Musiał jednak nauczyć się dostosowywać te oczekiwania do tego, co otrzymywał. Bo nie spodziewał się wielu rzeczy — młodszego rodzeństwa, zaginięcia mamy, drugiego małżeństwa taty, kolejnych dzieci w rodzinie, a wreszcie też wypadku. Bycia samotnym ojcem piętnaściorga dzieci również się nie spodziewał.

Piętnastoletniego Lucyfera, czternastoletniego Rafała, trzynastoletniego Gabriela, jedenastoletniej Anny, dziesięcioletnich Baltazara i Castiela, dziewięcioletniej Debory, ośmioletniej Ambriel, siedmioletniego Andrew (Samandriela), sześcioletniego Ezekiela, pięcioletniej Rachel, czteroletnich Asariela i Aldy (Aldaiah), trzyletniego Ezry i  jedenastomiesięcznej Hanny.

Michał miał tylko dwadzieścia siedem lat, a jego bagaż przewyższał ten wielokrotnych rozwodników z kryzysem wieku średniego. Nie zamieniłby jednak tego na nic innego, nawet jeśli Hanna budziła się kilka razy każdej nocy, Ezekiel miewał napady histerii w sklepie, a u Lucyfera znalazł ostatnio w połowie wypaloną paczkę papierosów.

W zasadzie czasem uważał, w rzadkich chwilach ciszy i spokoju, że jego życie teraz było lepsze od tego wcześniejszego.

We wczesnym dzieciństwie wychowywał się samemu, znosząc chłodne traktowanie rodziców obwiniających się wzajemnie o nieudane próby powiększenia rodziny jeszcze bardziej. Brata doczekał się dopiero w wieku dwunastu lat, otrzymując całe trzydzieści miesięcy szczęścia rodzinnego. Bo rok później urodził się Rafał, a jeszcze kolejny rok potem Gabriel…. Po czym jego matka, Naomi Shurley, zaginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a ojciec bardzo szybko znalazł sobie Becky.

Albo to ona znalazła jego. W każdym razie, Michał nigdy jej nie lubił.

Kazała mówić mu do siebie „mamusiu”, chociaż miał już piętnaście lat i doskonale pamiętał prawdziwą mamę. (Braci nie mógł winić o nazywanie tak Becky). Całe dnie spędzała w domu, wtrącała się we wszystko i Michał nie pamiętał, jak wyglądała poza ciążą.

Wypychała z siebie kolejne dzieci rok po roku, a mniej lub bardziej delikatne sugestie używania antykoncepcji oboje z ojcem ignorowali.

I tak przybywało mu rodzeństwa, którym musiał się zajmować po powrocie do domu z uczelni, bo chociaż Becky na swój pokręcony sposób ich wszystkich kochała (Michała również), tak nie nadawała się na odpowiedzialną matkę.

Dlatego uczył się, potem pracował w rodzinnej firmie, a wolny czas poświęcał rodzeństwu i swojej narzeczonej, Ruby, próbując ogarnąć chaos w swoim domu.

Wszystko zmieniło się jedenaście miesięcy temu. Becky zaczęła rodzić, więc ojciec zabrał ją do szpitala. Po drodze wjechał w nich pijany kierowca… I umarli. Jakimś cudem lekarzom udało się uratować jego siostrzyczkę.

Kiedy pierwszy raz wziął ją w ramiona, wiedział, że kocha ją tak samo mocno jak każde poprzednie dziecko w rodzinie. I nie miał wyjścia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by opiekę nad nimi przejął jeden z zachłannych braci ojca — Metatron, Uriel, Zachariasz albo, o zgrozo!, ich ciotka Amara.

Wszyscy z nich troszczyli się tylko o pieniądze i sławę, którą na pewno zapewniłoby przygarnięcie dzieci tragicznie zmarłego brata. Ciotka Amara cudownie płakała przed kamerami, nawet zasłabła na pogrzebie. Wuj Uriel przysięgał w sądzie na Boga, że bratankowie (których nie widział od kilku lat) są całym jego życiem. A wuj Metatron zadedykował im książkę, co najmniej podwajając tym jej sprzedaż.

Prawda była taka, że wszyscy powyżej dziesiątego roku życia trafiliby do szkół z internatem, a dzieciaki nie znały nikogo poza sobą i nianiami. Minął miesiąc od przyznania mu praw rodzicielskich, a poza prawniczką, Belą Talbot, nie kontaktował się z nim nikt związany z rodziną.

Wszystko się zmieniło.

Ruby zerwała zaręczyny tak szybko, jak złożył papiery adopcyjne w kwestii rodzeństwa. Wcześniej sądziła, że wyprowadzą się do innego miasta, co wygarnęła mu, niemal plując jadem.

Dom doprowadził do porządku w dosłownie miesiąc, dzieląc pokoje nie według wieku, a sympatii, wprowadzając jasne zasady i nigdy ich nie naginając. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz musiał słuchać kłótni poważniejszej niż o świecówkę.

Zatrudniona przez niego niania, Ellen Harvelle, również bardzo wiele mu pomagała. Dalej całe weekendy i popołudnie spędzał z dzieciakami, więc, w gruncie rzeczy, nic się nie zmieniło. Tylko miał wokół siebie o kilku mniej fałszywych znajomych i już nie słyszał „Michał” prawie wcale, bo Castiel zaczął nieśmiało nazywać go „tatą”, a reszta szybko podłapała.

— Umów się z nim — zasugerował mu tego dnia Lucufer, gdy powiedział o mężczyźnie spotkanym na ostatniej wywiadówce Gabriela.

— Nie ma szans, żeby był zainteresowany mężczyzną z piętnaściorgiem dzieci.

— Winchester? Dean? — wtrąciła się Ellen. Potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — Też jest sierotą, wychowuje braci sam.

— I tak nie jestem materiałem na związek — zarzekł się, a widząc kpiący wzrok brata dodał: — Nie potrzebuję nikogo, mam was i to mi wystarcza.

— Ta, jasne, a wujowie i ciotka chcieli nas adoptować z potrzeby serca, a nie portfela — prychnął Lucyfer.

— Zadzwoń albo ja zadzwonię — powiedziała Ellen, podając mu telefon z wybranym numerem.

Dwa i pół roku później nie wierzył, że był tak głupi. Dostał od życia o wiele więcej i dopiero teraz czuł się prawdziwie szczęśliwy, chociaż uświadomił to sobie z perspektywy czasu. Teraz splótł palce z Deanem i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na całe zgromadzone ich rodzeństwo, a raczej ich dzieci, bo zawsze czuli się bardziej jak rodzice niż bracia.

— Zamierzamy się pobrać — oświadczył Dean i wybuchła radość.

— To nie wszystko — powiedział Michał, a rodzeństwo ucichła. — Postanowiliśmy, że ja adoptuję waszą dwójkę. — Wskazał Sama i Adama. — A Dean was wszystkich. Cieszycie się?

Teraz nie uciszyłaby ich najpewniej nawet perspektywa dodatkowego deseru.

— To możemy już mówić na was tato? — spytał Ezekiel, wpatrując się w nich wielkimi oczami.

— Zawsze mogliście — odpowiedział Dean, czochrając go po włosach, a ten wyszczerzył się i przytulił do niego. — W porządku?

— Jasne — odparł Sam. — Tak długo, jak nie muszę mówić na ciebie mamo.

— Skoro się żenicie — powiedziała Alda. — To będziecie mieli dzieci? Chciałabym jeszcze jedną siostrę.

— Nie ma mowy — zareagował od razu Michał. — Was jest siedemnaścioro! Tyle dzieci wystarczy nam na całe życie.

— Albo prawie całe — dodał Dean. — Ale na pewno na najbliższą dekadę.

— Spoko, młoda. Oni mówią nie, ale bratanicą ode mnie byś nie pogardziła, co?

Michał i Dean zbledli, wpatrując się w Lucyfera z horrorem.

— Spoko, żartuję.

— Używaj prezerwatyw — powiedział Dean. — Albo przysięgam na Boga, że własnymi rękami cię wykastruję.

— Spoko, pod tym względem wdałem się w brata — odpowiedział ze śmiechem Lucyfer.

— Groźba podtrzymana, leczenie niektórych chorób jest tak samo drogie jak utrzymanie dziecka. Nie żartuję! — Udał dłonią, że coś przecina.

— Gumki mamy za lustrem w naszej łazience — dodał Michał.

**Author's Note:**

> To była kolejna nagroda dla Burgera, znów 10x dłuższa niż miała być. Ale znów: chyba się nie gniewasz? :D
> 
> Jeśli ktoś się zgubił... Stan na początek fika (przed "dwa lata później"):  
> Shurleyowie:  
> Michał - 27 lat  
> Lucyfer - 15 lat  
> Rafał - 14 lat  
> Gabriel - 13 lat  
> Anna - 11 lat  
> Baltazar - 10 lat  
> Castiel - 10 lat  
> Debora - 9 lat  
> Ambriel - 8 lat  
> Samandriel ("Andrew") - 7 lat  
> Ezekiel - 6 lat  
> Rachel - 5  
> Asariel - 4 lata  
> Aldaiah ("Alda") - 4 lata  
> Ezdrasz - 3 lata  
> Hanna - 11 miesięcy
> 
> Winchesterowie:  
> Dean - 22 lata  
> Sam - 13 lat  
> Adam - 6 lat
> 
> Dla potrzebujących zamknięcia wątków, bo nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek napiszę kontynuację lub dłuższe rozwinięcie (ale nie mówię nie): wszyscy wzięli sobie nazwisko Winchester, bo tak, Dean i Michał żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a pięć lat później adoptowali dziecko-z-wpadki Rafała. Bo wiecie, cicha woda brzegi rwie.
> 
> #Michean4Life


End file.
